Não posso dizer adeus
by Mari Miranda
Summary: Se eu te perder de vez, eu não vou agüentar..Eu vou morrer! Ikki x Pandora Saga de Hades. Fic baseada na música Não posso dizer adeus.


Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Abra os olhos, veja a destruição. Abra os olhos, veja tudo em vão. Algo que eu poderia ter evitado, algo que eu não poderia sentir.. Mas sinto. Ikki de Fênix, alguém que eu gosto de lembrar. Algo que eu gosto de recordar, afundou-se no meu coração um sentimento que eu dei nome de paixão.

_Amo você  
Preciso saber  
Se você já me esqueceu_

Eu não consigo entender porque tudo é difícil, tudo é impossível e o amor dele é indiscutível. Eu não entendo porque todo mundo ama, e eu não consigo ama-lo. Porque eu tenho medo, se não ser correspondida. E eu já o fiz tanto mal, não porque eu quis, fui obrigada. Só queria o bem do meu amor, eu não quero mais sentir essa dor, eu quero vê-lo.. Beija-lo, quero me entregar, quero dar-lhe todo o meu amor, quero ser aconchegada por seus braços, como eu quero.

_Encontrar-te  
Só quero falar  
Que meu coração é seu_

Porque tudo é tão difícil entre a gente.. Ele não me ama, e eu aqui, nesse mundo cretino, nesse pesadelo que eu não quero viver. Presenciando uma guerra que eu não quero participar, uma guerra que faz tão mal a todos. Os cavaleiros querem finalmente paz. Eu também penso neles, se eles não têm vida, não tem alguém para amar, alguém para pensar, alguém para sofrer. E porque logo eu, a mais ligada no assunto, fui me apaixonar por alguém que nunca retribuirá. E eu quero tanto ter uma chance, uma só chance de dizer o quanto eu quero ele.

_Eu sei que é difícil perdoar  
Esse alguém que te fez sofrer  
Esse alguém que te fez chorar_

Não será possível que, ele não sinta, o quanto eu sofro por um amor assim. Um amor como o dele. E eu estou aqui, olhando ao meu redor, a este Santuário no inferno vazio, abandonado. A qualquer minuto a porta abrirá, e eu irei novamente sofrer, morrer, sumir. Mas eu não posso sumir antes que eu não tenha a chance de dizer a ele. De pedir perdão a tudo que eu fiz. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, o fiz sofrer. Não quero morrer com isso na minha cabeça.

_Mas eu vou até o fim  
Trazer de volta um grande amor  
Pra mim..  
_

Alguém por favor compreenda-me, faça-o vir aqui. Por que meu coração está assim. Algo dói dentro de mim, algo lá dentro que eu nem sabia que existia. Algo me diz que ele virá. Algo diz que ele me ama. Algo diz a mim, que eu posso ser feliz, e só eu querer! Eu tenho que voltar, eu tenho que suportar toda a dor, eu tenho que viver eternamente, se for preciso, para que ele entenda a minha dor e meu amor. Eu não consigo entender, porque logo eu, fui sentir algo assim.

_Não posso dizer adeus  
Se não eu vou chorar  
Se não eu vou sofrer  
_  
Uma falha no meu coração ocorreu. Algo dentro de mim me matou. Minha respiração está difícil. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Hades estava atrás de mim, sentado em seu trono quando a enorme porta do inferno abre. Lá eu o vejo, Ikki de Fênix, correndo em minha direção. Quando, em um toque, sinto seu ataque sobre mim. Não consigo sentir dor, só sinto meu amor disparar ao toque de seu punho. Não revido, não o olho. Só observo como tudo ao meu redor parou, sinto o chão frio e pisos quebrados sob meu corpo. Fecho os olhos e me deparo com a dor.  
_  
Se eu te perder de vez  
Eu não vou agüentar  
Eu vou morrer_

Lá estava eu.. No chão. De olhos fechados, com a boca entreaberta, olhando-o como estava triste em ter me atacado. Olhou-me, e se deparou com meu olhar. Nos meus olhos, estava transparente o que eu senti quando o vi. Tudo se misturou, e de repente, a dor foi embora. O amor, estava presente em cada batida fraca do meu coração. Meus olhos se fecharam, consegui sentir a dor de seu ataque. Estava sem forças para reagir, quando, ele se ajoelha em minha frente, tocando meu rosto. Uma lágrima cai e corre dos meus olhos, tristes e negros. Meu vestido plenamente se via sangue. Com pouquíssima força, lutei contra a morte, mais um pouco. Levantei meu braço, e dedilhei seu rosto. Com a voz rouca, dizia ele:  
- Pandora.. Eu sempre te esperarei, eternamente, o tempo que for preciso. Não quero sofrer por você, quero amá-la, só isso. - Uma lágrima corria de seu rosto, fechei meus olhos e suspirei. Ele se inclinou sob meu corpo, e tocou-me os lábios levemente. Eu queria tanto dizer a ele o quanto eu o amei. O Quanto eu sofri para poder dizer..E ele estava ali, em meus braços. Precisava dizer.  
- Eu te amo, Ikki.. – Com toda minha força, virei a cabeça para o lado, e fechei os olhos. Eu consegui morrer com a alma calma, e mais leve. Eu finalmente tinha conseguido dizer o quanto eu o amei. Destino, faça-me encontra-lo novamente. Foi meu ultimo pensamento. E assim, finalmente, eu consegui livrar-me daquele inferno todo, e descansar em seus braços.

_Se eu reconquistar o seu amor  
Só vou poder dizer  
Que dessa vez vai ser  
Sem dor_

ooooi :)  
Quero dizer que amei escrever essa fic,  
esse casal não é o meu preferido, mas merece um pouquinho de atenção.  
Baseada na música 'Não posso dizer Adeus.'  
Acho que tem tudo a ver com eles.  
E é isso,  
quem gostou agradeço.. e quem não gostou agradeço também por ter lido!  
Beijo :o


End file.
